Secrets Held Series
by Starfire
Summary: Sometimes Life likes to Throw curve Balls at you. Relationship: Andros/Zhane Cassie/Adam Park
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger's do not belong to me; to be actual truthful I don't even remember whom they belong to anymore. Oh well, I just gotten into the mood to write a bit about them, so I am not necessary concern about details. I just write, to entertain my friend Jade, and other people, and fans. 

**Relationship:** Andros/Zhane relationship, it isn't graphic to tell you the bloody truth. However, if you cannot handle these types of relationship, please avoid at all cost, and don't take it out on me. 

**Note:** Another thing, I am not really following any continuum of PR, in fact most of the continuum has been screwed with so much, that I am not really concern about order that much like I use to be. -_- Not to mention minor details and all those things, I am more into making some dreams coming true. I also don't really care about pairing, I can write any sort of pairing even canon. So I don't really feel anything about the groups of screaming people about people have to be paired with whom. That is all I have to say, and that is that onto the story. 

**Secrets Held Series   
_Chapter 1   
Holding Silver Hope_**

_Saving a life, is something that one must do, and yet, to me the most precious life then my own is someone I love. I don't regret it one bit, for he is part of me as I am a part of him._ ~ Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger 

_Andros! Andros!_ Laughter sounded around the room of his mind mentally. _Friends forever?_ The whispers of words crept into his subconscious, and into his mental realm. _Love you, Andros._ The whispers kept on creeping forward more insistent, reminding prompting the Red Astro Ranger awake, sweat trailed down his face, mingling with his tears. 

Face red, while scrunched up in pain, he whimpered like a wounded animal, while hugging onto a stuff animal, in the shape of a dolphin in human size, and rather a amazing shade of silver. It glisten in the room by the star filled night, heart beating in anguish, the leader of the power ranger, swung his leg over the bunk bed. 

A red light from DECA's camera came on, while a soft hush voice of the Astro Mega Ship's computer asked in concern tone. "Andros, is there something wrong?" 

"It's…" Andros trailed off half focused, while feeling his body shudder from another one of his mournful sobs, "It's nothing DECA, just another dream." He crept forward, the stuff dolphin still in his arms, a talisman to ward off the disturbing dream demons of his mind. His door swish open automatically, as he trailed out into the hall, his red jumpsuit pajama's with imprints of teddy bear, made the teenager look like a mere child. A child that craves comfort from his nightmares, walking faster, he went into the auxiliary control, toward the secret chamber, that hid his secret from the rest of the crew of the Astro Mega Ship. The secret panel popped open from where his hands lay, typing in the code to get in, he slide into the room quietly, the door shut with a hiss, as cold greeted him, from where the cryogenic tube housing the silver ranger lay. 

The steady beeping sound, at where monitors stood, shows the sign of life that was living in the tube, stabilized in status, and safe in his tucked up sleeping chamber. *_Zhane!_* Andros sends, hoping with out hope that there would be a response after all these lonely years from, his best friend, love, and soul mate. Any sign that would tell him that he would awaken in seconds to demorph and smile his cocky smile, while making the burden placed upon the Red Astro Ranger diminish. 

Faint memories slowly swamped the teenager, with thoughts of the past, where skin across skin smoothed against each other, and laughter, while pillow fights were ensured between the two. 

_"Oh come on now Andros!" The Silver Ranger teased innocently, "You know you're in love with me, not because of just my body." _

Laughter bubbled up from the Red Ranger, "And knowing you Zhane you would be cocky enough to think that was so true." 

Smirking at Andros, Zhane smoothed his fingers across Andros's lips. "I am cocky enough, because you love me you know that don't you Dros?" Eyes twinkle mischievously and yet inside laid the vulnerable boy, which can be distorted and destroyed by one single answer. 

"Hnn you may be right about that…" Andros lean closer to the silver ranger, knowledge that he still held so much power over his friend, made him cherish the boy, and man in front of him. "I do love you, so I guess I have to put up with your attitude." 

Zhane's eyes lit up happily at the admission, no matter how many times, those words came, he always felt like it was the first time, it was admitted to the air. Learning forward, lips touched gently against the other. *Thank you.* 

The kiss tingled up and down the Red Astro Ranger's spine; the deep meaning in it brought warmth through his soul. Hands entwined with the other, they both sighed in each other's arms, while surrounded by a red and silver dolphin stuff toy, both given to them, on their birthday, by their parents. 

Shaking his head out of the daze, Andros pressed his lips to the frozen tube, while wiping the ice away to look at the morphed silver ranger. "Our time was short, but I won't lose you again, you have to fight Zhane. Not just for yourself, but for us…" Closing his eyes, he breathes slightly in, while clenching his arms around the dolphin closely, on its tail small symbols spelled out the words. Z-H-A-N-E 1 _*Please come back to us.* _

Walking away, he didn't notice, the beeping of the monitors change into double beats, or the twitching of fingers from beneath the glass, as the door closed behind him. His stuff dolphin nestled in his arms, as he went back to sleep, only to dream of Zhane, even though they didn't get far in loving, only mere kiss's and snuggling, it was something pure that it was enough in his memory of what he did with Zhane, to keep him warm, and hoping. 

_Hoping, that his true love, would wake up from his eternal sleep to be with him, and live happily ever after. Musing slightly about the Earthling's tales of Sleeping Beauty, he fell unconsciously asleep. _

The calling, he didn't hear, as Mr. Sandman cast his sleeping sand upon him, telling him, he would not escape from the dreams that was destine for him. Darkness crept; his mind didn't register the soft insistent calling of his name by a familiar voice. _Andros! Andros! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger's do not belong to me; to be actual truthful I don't even remember whom they belong to anymore. Oh well, I just gotten into the mood to write a bit about them, so I am not necessary concern about details. I just write, to entertain my friend Jade, and other people, and fans. 

**Relationship:** Andros/Zhane relationship, it isn't graphic to tell you the bloody truth. However, if you cannot handle these types of relationship, please avoid at all cost, and don't take it out on me. 

**Note:** Another thing, I am not really following any continuum of PR, in fact most of the continuum has been screwed with so much, that I am not really concern about order that much like I use to be. -_- Not to mention minor details and all those things, I am more into making some dreams coming true. I also don't really care about pairing, I can write any sort of pairing even canon. So I don't really feel anything about the groups of screaming people about people have to be paired with whom. That is all I have to say, and that is that onto the story. 

**_Chapter 2   
Deconstruction Andros_**

_Living itself is a burden, especially, when I dream of him my silver armored prince coming to my aid, and yet I wait for him to awaken. Then perhaps, we may find the solace in each other's arms once again._ ~Andros The Red Astro Ranger 

_It isn't fair!_ Andros thought in anger, while staring at the locket that had his precious picture of his sister. Karone, I'll find you. Clenching his hand around the locket, while the pain receded, first losing his parents to death, then losing Karone in a kidnapping, was so much pain for him to bear. However, he had one thing that kept him hoping, going on each day to the next day. That was Zhane; he was always there to help Andros, when he was at the low point, cheering him up; giving him pep talks, and making sure that nothing would hurt him. In a ironic way, Zhane was his prince charming, his thoughts sour into darkness, at the fact that even the silver light was dimmed taken away in one clear moment, just when he thought things would be fine. 

Biting his lips, he looked at the telekinesis ball that sat on his shelf, while; other momentums of what occurred in his life lay in neat order. All of a sudden, something flared in his mind, quickly, something was familiar, while hot flashes of pain, all of a sudden hit him. 

Alarm sounded, in the ship, DECA's voice called out almost in panic if possible. "Cryogenics tube destabilizing." 

Gasping in pain, the Red Astro Ranger, stumbled out into the hallway, grabbing his head in pain. "Zhane…" He whimpers, while tumbling into two pairs of arms, one pair belong to the Pink Astro Ranger, the other into the Blue Astro Ranger. 

"Andros? Are you okay?" TJ asked in concern, while Cassie looked around in panic and confusion. 

"What is going on, what is this cryogenics tube?" She asked clearly, not liking what was going on, especially something that she had no clue about. 

Andros was half mad, from the pain; it kept on jabbing on the far reaches of his psyche. "Zhane! It's Zhane." He gasped out, while trying not to howl in rage, at what was occurring. Terror was gripping onto him, either one Zhane was waking up, or two Zhane was dying. Rushing forward, he felt arms help him stand straight, when another ripple of pain shudder into his body. 

"Damn it Andros! Tell us what is going on!" Ashley demanded, while looking at him, while trying to grip onto him. "I want to know damn it! You've been keeping secrets from us for too long Andros!" 

Andros shoved Ashley out of the way, to far-gone, roaring out in fury, he shouted in animalistic quality. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LEAVE US ALONE! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" 

The Yellow Astro Ranger stared at the retreating back, of the Red Ranger, her eyes widen in shock, at such a display of anger. 

Cassie looks at all of the others and shook her head, "You guys stay here, I'll go see what is going on." Her brows furrow with worry, as she trail after Andros. 

*~*~*~*~* 

It was cold by what he could tell, noticing that he was morphed, he felt the fuzziness of his mind, sharpen with pain. _Where am I?_ He thought in confusion at his surrounding, _*Andros?*_ He tries to project, but the pain jabbed him even more, he felt fear crept upon him, at finally noticing that he was sealed inside the compartment like being caged and claustrophobia started to cloud upon him. _Oh god! Let me OUT!_ His mind screams aloud, in pure panic, he wanted to know where Andros was, he wanted out of here. 

Finding his fingers grip onto the walls in front of him, he noticed the latches on it, immediately he felt his fingers clench onto it, as he prayed that it wasn't jammed, he turned it hearing the air hiss out from his frozen glass coffin. Pushing upward hard, he managed to get it open, to his surprised a pair of hands grabbed onto his hands, tugging him upward. 

"Andros?" Asking confused, when he noticed his love in front of him, he smiled behind the helmet. "Andros!" 

"Zhane!" Andros said, while tears leaked out of his eyes, he felt himself drawn into the other's arms. 

Laughing, softly, the silver ranger felt his mind clear from his ageless sleep. _*Andros!*_ Andros squeezed the other in his arms, while feeling his mind shudder at the whisper softly in himself. The sparkle in the pitch-blackness of his psyche lighted up like a super nova. 

_*Zhane! I've missed you, don't leave me. *_ The red ranger thought, while feeling the sudden shift of cloth, when the other demorphs. 

"Never, I am here after all." Zhane smiled, while his eyes met Andros's, "I am glad your safe…" Fingers now gloveless touched the striped blonde brown hair, lovingly, "I am here now, and that is all that matters." 

Andros, tighten his fingers onto the familiar black uniform suit, which he remembers so well. "It's been two years, two years of waiting for you to wake." 

Shock appeared on the other's face, "Two years?" Spoken hoarsely in pain, "Oh my poor love…" Eyes peer painfully into the others, "I am sorry." 

"Just don't do that to me ever again!" Andros whispered fiercely, "If you try, I am going to tie you up to the bunk bed, like a ball on a stick!" 

Amusement flashed wickedly in the Silver Ranger's eyes, "Since when did you get so Kinky Dros?" 

Flushing red at that comment, Andros smacked Zhane on the head. "You are so evil!" 

Before Zhane could respond, a soft voice interrupted their musing. "Andros?" The Pink Ranger happen upon the scene confused, "Whose that and what are you doing here?" 

Groaning inwardly, he turned to face one of his shipmates, while ignoring the questionable look on his significant other's face. "Cassie, this is Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger…" Turning back to Zhane, he pointed at Cassie, "This is the new Pink Astro Ranger, but she is actually from Earth one of the former Rangers that is…" Trailing off, as he helps the other out of the tube to his feet, while reaching in to pull out a red dolphin, and pushing it into Zhane's arms. 

Zhane looks at the Dolphin in faint amusement, "Drosie!" He hugs it to him, almost appearing to be five years old again, while looking up in embarrassment, being caught in such an immature act in front of a female. "Sorry, Hi I mean!" 

Voices started to pool from the doorway, as the other ranger's appeared one by one, they were after all typically next to the door eavesdropping. 

"Oh how cute!" Ashley gushes, while pushing herself in front of Cassie, "Hi I am Ashley!" She reaches forward, to Zhane, whom looked at her hand in question to Andros. 

"It's a Earth Greeting of some sort." Andros said, quite unhappy, with how the Yellow Ranger was pretty much ogling his boyfriend. 

Zhane reaches out and takes her hand, while making the motion she was making. "Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger." He replied politely, as his mother taught him, clearly not seeing the ogling he was getting, since he pretty much was confused as to why they had new shipmates. 

The Blue Astro Ranger came up next and smiles holding his hand out, "TJ, former Red Turbo Ranger of Earth, now Blue Astro Ranger." He smiles friendly, at Zhane, which made the poor man paranoid, since he wasn't use to that much attention though he played it off well. 

"Please to meet you!" Zhane said trying to detach his hand out of the Yellow Ranger's, "Um…Ashley is it? I sort of need my hand back to shake your friends." 

"Oh, sorry!" Ashley purrs, softly enough for Andros to hear, which pretty much ticked him off more. 

Zhane shook TJ's then Carlos, whom smiled at him. "Carlos Black Astro Ranger, former green turbo ranger." 

The Red Ranger sighs at the interruptions, "They ended up on my vessel after their powers were sort of lost, they know about Zordon, though he is captured, by the forces of evil and we are looking for him." 

"So you're telling me, that Zordon got nabbed." Zhane whistles slightly, "This is not good, so I take it, you need me in the team right? After all…" Teasing slightly at Andros, "We are friends, and you know you want me to back you up like the old days." 

"Sure, just like old times." Andros smiles, though his eyes told another story, which of course the other's didn't see or even recognize was the come hither look. "You can ride shot gun like usual." Keeping his face straight, while Zhane almost choked in surprise, at what Andros was implying. 

"Um if you don't mind me asking." Carlos asked clearly curiously eyeing the red dolphin, "Why do you got a stuff toy under your arm?" 

The silver ranger turned red, mutter something underneath his breath about security blankets, and toys, that were left in his tube. Andros gave them all a warning glance, while taking a breath slightly," I put it there, Zhane and me were best friends for a while, they were gifts to us by my parents, and his. I thought it would be a good reminder to him to get well, when he was injured saving my life on another planet." 

"Well it sucks, that I didn't notice it before, or else I might have calmed down a bit. That box sure was terrifying. Sort of reminds me of being in cramp spaces to tell you the truth." Zhane stated sheepishly, while inwardly he cringed at the trap feeling, earning him an inquisitive look from Andros. _*I felt Claustrophobic, Dros it was horrible.*_

_*I'm sorry, it was the only way to keep you alive.*_ Andros gave him a sympathetic look, while looking at the others with the look, that seem to shut them all up from asking the silver ranger anymore questions. "I am going to take Zhane to his quarters to rest, he just got out of the cryogenics tube, so he is probably still tired, and weak from it." 

The other's looked at each other and smiles at them in sympathy, as they started to leave muttering sure and that they would be doing what so on so forth, until only Cassie was left. 

"Do you want me to get you something to eat if need be?" Cassie offered it seems her lips curved lightly, in a knowing glance between the two. It took her a bit, but she could tell there was something between the two. "If you like, I can leave it outside Andros's quarters, if you want the privacy." 

This brought on open eye astonishment, which made her lips curve even more upward, "How?" Andros manages to ask clearly looking at Cassie in new respect. 

"I know love," The pink ranger's eyes seem to soften wistfully, "I see it in you two, besides a large hint is the name on that stuff dolphin is Andros, so it doesn't take a idiot that long to figure it out if they are accepting to the concept of homosexuals." Cassie's eyes sparkled in genuine happiness for them, "I am happy that your not sad anymore Andros." She made her way toward the door, "I'll leave the food for you, outside the door, just listen for two knocks." She then was out of there, before any of them could object. 

Zhane laughs softly, "Well is there something I should know Andros?" 

"Well, like what Cassie said, we should go to my room, so we can talk, besides, I need you close by and I want it in privacy, away from prying eyes." The red ranger flushes, also indicating he wants more then just being close. 

"Sure!" Zhane whispered, while looking around the room, "I could do with a new scenic look right now, especially from this room." Shivering, he walked up to Andros, gripping onto the other for balance, "Whoa a bit dizzy, guess your right about the whole thing, about that ice freezer." 

"You okay." Andros asked worried now, by the pallor of the Silver Ranger. 

Laughing slightly, "Well as much as I can be from being frozen like a Popsicle for how long." They made their way pas the doorway, while Zhane adjusted to the light in the corridor, passing more crewman doors with stars on it in different shades of color. "What are those for?" 

"Well the others needed some way to figure out who lived where, I guess they aren't familiar with the area." Andros mutters. "I remember, when they started to go to their rooms, and they all knocked asking if anyone was inside it. I think it had to do with Carlos walking in on Cassie, when she was dressing, which sort of made her mad, not to mention Carlos by the time he came out of the room was sprouting a black eye." 

"Ouch." Zhane laugh, softly, "She didn't seem that strong to do that to a man like Carlos." 

"Well don't let her fool you." Andros smirk slightly, "She is strong, and fast, it's just her size in height sort of fools you." 

They arrive at the red star, as he open the door, and Zhane walked in, the red dolphin tail dragged on the floor, as he looked around the Spartan quarters. "It never seems to change…" He quipped in amusement, "So where do I sit or lay or whatever?" 

"You can lay on the bunk I know your tired, then what you let on." Andros said, while tapping his temple indicating that he could tell by other measures not just physical appearance. 

Sighing at the nagging, Zhane flopped on the bed, while tugging the stuff toy next to him. "Yes mother." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger's do not belong to me; to be actual truthful I don't even remember whom they belong to anymore. Oh well, I just gotten into the mood to write a bit about them, so I am not necessary concern about details. I just write, to entertain my friend Jade, and other people, and fans. 

**Relationship:** Andros/Zhane relationship, it isn't graphic to tell you the bloody truth. However, if you cannot handle these types of relationship, please avoid at all cost, and don't take it out on me. 

**Note:** Another thing, I am not really following any continuum of PR, in fact most of the continuum has been screwed with so much, that I am not really concern about order that much like I use to be. -_- Not to mention minor details and all those things, I am more into making some dreams coming true. I also don't really care about pairing, I can write any sort of pairing even canon. So I don't really feel anything about the groups of screaming people about people have to be paired with whom. That is all I have to say, and that is that onto the story. 

**Chapter 3   
Constructing Cassie**

_Are we alone in the world? When we were born, we had our mother's to accompany us in her womb. When we die, are we truly alone or is there something with us as we go? Sometimes, I wonder, if I would forever just be alone, like Yuki on the Snow tops of Mount Fuji. ~Cassie the Pink Astro Ranger of Earth_ The dark hair girl stare at the book in her hand, her fingers trace the words line by line with faint fondness. Slowly she spoke the words that were inscribed in black ink on the pages, of her grandmother's journal. Ageless poems that she created were ingrained on the soft dove white sheets that were crisp in good condition. 

_"Piece by Piece the thread untwines until only me, myself, and I are left.   
What is faith, but a twist of luck in the betterment of myself.   
The trees are bare, quiet naked in the bitter cold of the Yuki of Mount Fuji. _

And-only I stand still in the dark, just like the branches, the trunk, and roots.   
What is pain, but a twist of my fingers that Yuki falls, across my trunk.   
Just so that me, myself, and I are left in the bitter cold of Mount Fuji. 

Just as common as the Sakura blossom wilt until only winter is left.   
Where only the branches, the trunk, and the roots are left in winter cold.   
Just like me, myself and I." ~ Tsubasa Chan 

[Note: Yuki means Snow in Japanese. I wrote the poem so it is mine.] 

The Pink Ranger finishes softly, then settle the book down next to a picture frame, inside two smiling people were looking at the camera in happiness. 

Picking up the frame Cassie felt her lips quirk up, "Grandmother, how I miss you so." Whispering, as an old lady was smiling, her hands wrapped around a seven year old Cassie, that had her hair in pigtails with ribbons, a red hat on perched on her head. Both were dressed in Kimonos for the Sakura Blossom festival a traditional event that her Grandmother brought her too, so that she could experience a culture that her parents did not think was necessary, since they lived in the United States. 

Rubbing her fingers over the frame, she smile in fond memory, slowly she place down the frame until her eyes shifted to a red cap inscribe under the tag were the initial of A.P. 

Picking it up, she brought it close to her heart, closing her eyes in her memories of that one time, when she had gotten lost from her grandmother, and when that picture was taken. 

_"Grandmother! Grandmother!" Cassie cries out, her hands were clenched around her Kimono while she looked for her grandmother. "Grandmother where are you?" She wail tears were pooling down her eyes, people around her ran this way, not minding the little girl that was in near hysterics. "Grand…mother uff…" _

Falling down, she landed on something soft, quickly she glances to where she was at, her eyes widen slightly, when she notice a little boy about her age, he wore a red cap, and had on a t-shirt, with jeans. "I'm…I'm sorry.." She stutters slightly. 

The boy look at her, his eyes were black like a raven, and his hair was jet black, sitting up, he shifted her a bit. "It's alright." He stuttered right back, while brushing his hat back into place. "Are you alright?" Noticing that the girls eyes were red, "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" 

"Um no!" Cassie blurted out, "It's just I'm..I lost my grandmother." Realizing that fact, she was about to cry out, because one she was lost, she might never see her parents ever again, let alone her beloved Grandmother, and two she was with a strange boy of all things, and they got cooties! 

The boy pat her on the head, "Don't cry, besides, I am sure we can find your Grandmother, if go to a area that isn't crowded so she can spot us." 

"Um..Okay." Cassie said shyly, as the boy pull her through some people until they stopped near a vendor. 

"My parents told me they would meet me here in case we got lost." He explained, "This thing sort of happen to me when I was seven." 

"Really?" Cassie asked curiously, "How old are you now?" 

"I'm nine years old, and soon I am going to turn seven in ten days." The boy said proudly, "By the way, my name is Adam." 

"Oh! I'm Cassie seven years old, it is a pleasure to meet you." Cassie beam happily, while looking at his hat. "That hat is pretty, is that Tom, and Jerry on it?" 

"Yeah." Adam smiles, "I love that cartoon, especially the scene where Tom accidentally gets hit on the head by the ironing board." 

"Really? Me too. I also like that Musketeer one, where Jerry was fighting the cat that was the baddie with the red uniform." Cassie said, until she heard someone calling her name. "Huh?" 

"Cassie! Cassie! Oh there you are." Her Grandmother called, when she arrived in front of them. "I've been looking for you." 

"I am sorry Grandmother." Cassie said, while giving the old women a hug. "I got lost, and people were walking over me, but Adam saved me." 

"Adam?" Her Grandmother turn around and smile, "Well that is wonderful young man, I can't help but thank you for helping my granddaughter." 

Adam flush at the praise, "It's alright, it happen to me before too, I just think it wouldn't be right for a girl to get hurt that is.." He blurted quickly. 

"Adam!" Another voice called out, "Oh good you remember where to meet if you got separated." A young man came up to them, "Oh, hello. I'm Adam's father." 

"I was just thanking your son for saving my granddaughter." The older women smile, while pulling out of her sleeve a small treat. "Here take this, and thank you once again." Glancing at her watch, she gasps, "Cassie we should go, before we are late for the event." 

"Ah okay." Cassie turn to Adam, "It's nice meeting you and thank you." She held on her Granny's hand, and started to make her way with her. 

"Wait!" Adam ran up to them, and handed Cassie the hat, "Take this, you like them, and I wanted you to have something to remember me by." He flushes slightly. 

Cassie took the hat and put it on her head beaming. "Arigato." Thinking for a second, she pulls out of her sleeve a small pebble that was her good luck stone. "Take this to remember me too. It's my wishing luck stone. I hope will meet again." 

Cassie's grandmother chuckle, "When you wish my child things will happen, and I got a feeling in my bones, that you two would meet again." Petting them on the head, she pulls Cassie along. "I'll hope to see you soon, Young Adam." 

Shaking out of her memories, she smiles slightly, "We never did meet, when you were alive grandmother." Her eyes shifted over to the bed where a Kimono laid waiting for her to put on. "Hopefully, with luck, I can meet him again, even if I don't know his last name." Her eyes sparkle in amusement, "but for now, I will be like Yuki on Mount Fuji, until he comes." Her eyes drifted slightly, standing up, she walked toward the Kimono her grandmother left her, it was made from the same material as her seven year old kimono with the same patterns of flowers in pale pink. 

"Your trying to meddle with fate, aren't you Grandmother?" Pulling off a piece of paper with a date on it, she opens it. 

_My Dearest Yuki Flower,_

Cassie Muses at the beginning of the letter, her Grandmother's favorite pet name for her was Yuki flower it meant Snow Flower, since when she was a child she always love to smell the flowers of snowy white in the background of Grandmother Chan's garden. 

"Still like to tease me by calling me Snow flower aren't you Grandmother?" Cassie whispers, reading on. 

_I think it is time to remember together that day, and that hunch I had about that young man. I think it is time for you to go with me on a journey again, even though I have pass away from the living, I still stand beside you my lovely little Yuki Flower. Together, lets go once again to that Festival, and be together. Come with me, again my sweet granddaughter, and be happy, for I know he is waiting for you, as you are waiting for him. Dress accordingly by what I haven given you with the memories of the past to guide you. Be happy, and be well. _

With Eternal Love,   
Grandmother Chan 

The Pink Astro Ranger chuckles softly, "So you want me to go with you to the Sakura Blossom." Her eyes soften, "How can I refuse, I love you still, even though your gone." 

Crossing to the Kimono she smooth her finger through it, "How can I refuse this gift, when it is something I wanted, even though I have avoid that place due to the memory of your lose." 

Changing slowly, she smile, when she finally pull on the Kimono, tying the obi together, until it was straight. Walking to the picture she pick it up, "Guided by the memories of the past." Pulling out her hair brush, she brush through her hair pulling it into two pig tails, then donning the red cap that could expand due to the plastic in the back. 

Glancing into the mirror, she giggle while spinning around, then stopped, "Lets go grandmother, I'm ready." Grabbing her purse to place it into the folds of her Kimono, she made her way through the door, passing by the other rooms. She felt alive; after all these years, even taking on the power didn't give her this much energy, and happiness. 

TJ was sitting at the table eating his lunch, when he glance up to see Cassie walking in, he was mid bite of the sandwich, when his eyes bulge out slightly. "Whoa…Cassie on a hot date or something?" He mutters through a mouthful of turkey and bread. 

"Yup," Cassie exclaim chirpily, "I am going with Grandmother to the Festival, Bye!" 

TJ choked on his food. "Grandmother?" He knew that Cassie's Grandmother was dead, so how on earth was she going with a person that was past from the living. He didn't make it to his comment, since she already teleported down to Earth. 

~*~*~ 

"It's been so long." Andros commented, in satisfaction, he was perfectly happy, everything was working out fine, he gotten what he wanted, and that was just fine and dandy with him. 

Zhane chuckle softly, "Yes, it has been so long, your still fit as ever though." 

"Mmm…your so good to me." The Red Astro Ranger whisper, "Besides even though your frozen your still good at what your doing." 

"Yea you think after 2 years being a ice cube I would suck at this game of pushing the telekinesis call around." Zhane laugh he nudge the telekinesis ball to his partner that sat on the other side. [Note: You really thought something bad didn't you. O.o.] 

Andros smirks, "Well your not the only one, I didn't use my skill that much on the ball even though I do move some items to fix the stupid systems on the ship when they need repairs. 

The Silver Ranger shakes his head, "Well, at least you can help me practice until I got the spinning sensation down, besides I think I need a few more days to recover, you think after sleeping for so long, I would feel fine." 

"No, it is natural, your powers were a bit drained due to the long period of use, and it probably is wore thin, so that it requires to use your well life energy to support it a bit more." Andros explains, a bit worried, "We might have to find a way to recharge it, so that way, it will won't tax things on your body." 

"Lay off the worries Dros." Zhane said seriously, "It will give you wrinkles, and your more serious then before, which I have to fix that again." Sighing as if it was an exasperating chore, "To think all that hard work I put into you went away in a poof of smoke." 

"Hey! I am not that bad…" The stripe hair youth said indignantly, if he was a rooster you would see his feathers up in agitation. 

Zhane's lips curves slightly. "Are too…" 

"Are not!" The Red Astro Ranger shot back. 

"Mmm…Are too, look at what your doing now." The Silver Ranger laughs, thinking that his boyfriend was cute when he was pissed off to an extent of hacking things to pieces. "Your still cute when you do that." He injected, while running his hand through Andros's hair, when he got close enough to the other. 

The telekinesis ball lay floating forgotten on the ceiling, while brown eyes met gray, "I am glad your back." Closing his eyes, at the intensity that he found in the other's he lean closer into the other's embrace. Placing his lips near the other's ear, he shudder slightly from the over burden of emotions that tremble through his body. "Can I keep you?" Whispering softly, that only the other could hear him, in a way it was a ritual that they have taken to present, whenever they were together. 

"Yes, you can keep me." Zhane laughs softly, slowly pulling back, he presses his lips gently toward the other's whispering against the firm soft flesh of the other. "Can I keep you?" 

Eyes bright from unshed tears, he tighten his hug onto the other, "Yes, welcome home Zhane." 

~*~*~*~ 

The world was full of color in the Sakura festival, Cassie thought, while looking around the area, her eyes faint in amusement, as she walked toward the area, where she lost her grandmother. _Is this what you felt, when I was here Grandmother?_ She wonders noticing that things look difference now that she was the same height as her grandmother. Children laugh around her running this way and that way, glancing down at them, she beam a smile sending them into a giggling fits. _Was I ever that small? _

A crowd of people started to move around her, someone shoved her, crying out startled in surprise, slamming into another body, falling. _Talk about Déjà vu._ Embarrassed, she glances up sharply, "I'm so sorry." 

"I'm sorry." The other said, while looking at her, his eyes widen in recognition, instantly, "Cassie?" 

"Adam?" They look at each other in shock, slowly until a smile form on her face. "It's been a while since I last saw you Adam." Not noticing that the words were double edge in meaning, sitting up slightly, she reach for the hat that was on her head, but notice that it wasn't near her. "Eh…where is my hat?" 

The former ranger smile slightly at the frantically waving of the younger girls arms, "Don't worry, it is right here, I think it fell off, when we went down," slowly he brought it out from underneath him looking down at it, he noted that it had a Tom and Jerry on the red surface. "You know this looks familiar." He looks at it this way and that way, then inside, "Hey it is mine after all, then that means…" 

The Pink Astro Ranger blinks slightly, "Wait your that Adam? That little boy that help me?" Her lips parted in laughter, "Oh my God, after knowing you, you think I would have figure it out A.P. Adam Park." 

Laughing slightly, Adam shook his head, "Trust me you're not the only one feeling stupid," dimples flash on his face, when he smiled. "If I've known, I would have said something, but I never piece it together. You never gave me your last name." 

"You never gave me yours either!" Cassie shot back, she felt herself being help to her feet by Adam. 

"Well, at least I know your taste in clothing didn't change, you look the same, and so does your Kimono, and your hair, I would have figure it out." Adam said sheepishly, "It is a wonder, I haven't seen you around here, with you dress like this, I would have found you easily." 

Cassie shifted slightly, "The truth is I haven't been to the Sakura Festival ever since my Grandmother died." She tug on her obi slightly to straighten it, "It sort of brought back the lose of what had happen." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The former ranger mentions truthfully, "I know that she was dear to you, by how you acted." Tugging on his necklace, he straighten it, "I've though about you, for a while, that little cute girl, I even made sure that the little piece of you stay with me." His eyes soften, "So that I would remember our promise to meet each other again." 

"I wanted to come back," Cassie tighten her hand on the hat, she retrieved from him, "I probably wouldn't have, if it wasn't for my Grandmother." 

Puzzled by that statement, Adam drew Cassie with him to the vendor. "What do you mean?" 

"She wanted me to take a journey with her to this festival even though she isn't with me in life, she is with me in spirit." Softly, the younger of the two said, "It is funny, she was right that we would meet, it is just we didn't realize that we knew each other, I wonder why that is…" 

Noticing his friends sober tone, "Everything is a test of fate, we live our lives going day by day blinded by the fact that things happen, but when it does, we just have to accept it just like the flow of the river goes one way through out its life." 

"Yuki flows down, is it fated to be anything but cold, it is alone, is everyone alone?" Cassie mumbles softly, "Are we born like snow alone in the world only to be placed in the location not by our will on the top of Mount Fuji?" 

The older one stop, turning around to look at her, "Do you really honestly believe that Cassie?" He brought his fingers to her hair, "Do you believe that you are like Yuki, born alone?" Slowly, he took her hand placing it on the stone connected to the necklace. "Do you honestly believe that you are cold?" 

Lifting her eyes meeting the warm glance of her fellow ranger, "Sometimes, when I am left alone, in the dark, in the cold, I see people hurt in the end, leaving them cold with bitter memories, even death itself seems cold and harsh, but a release in the end." 

"We're still alive Cassie, we still exist, we still grow, to learn to love, to breath." Pressing closer, he brought her hand to his chest; it was a wonder to her that the shy Adam that she knew wasn't present in front of her. "Yuki is snow, true, but you have to know each piece of snow fragment has other's like it surrounding him or her, they aren't alone, they are together descending until they are blanketing the mountain, until they become one together." 

Leaning forward, Cassie shivers slightly, "Then why do I still feel so cold?" Biting her lips, she links her hands together. 

A pair of warm hands grips onto them tugging lightly he pull her in a pace toward the entrance to a garden park that she didn't notice before. "Come with me, we need some privacy, and you need something to drink, you look half starved while I think about it." 

Following him, she noted that it was a Japanese sort of temple, perhaps it is a monk temple, pondering this, instead of stopping at a local entrance, and he kept on pulling her toward the side entrance. "You seem to know where you're going." 

Soft laughter trail to her ears, "Yes, I have friends that are monks here, besides, they are a old family friend to us. I use to hang around here a lot, in a way, " he whisper shyly, "I was hoping you would come back." They finally enter to another garden facility, "This is the private gardens, only a few are allow here. Besides, it is a great place for tea, and like I commented you seem to need it." 

They finally enter some sort of gazebo area sitting her down, he walk toward the door at the side, sliding it open, he brought out a small burner, and glass pot, pouring water in it, he set things up on the floor. "Do you do this regularly?" She questions noticing the way he held the items, which she identify to be Japanese tea ceremony set. 

"The tea or having a guest?" Adam teases softly, when he finishes swishing the tea with her bamboo brush, turning the bowl gently, he offer it to her. 

"Both?" The Pink Astro Ranger said nervously, when she took the bowl bringing her lips to sip it, and then placing it down. 

Adam slid the bowl over to himself, bring it to his lips he sip it, and then set it down. "No, you're the first that I let into this inner sanctum." His eyes look at her fondly, "I wanted to know you, I wanted to see where that little girl with such bright eyes went, I want to know your pain." 

Bowing her head slightly her hair shield her from prying eyes, "Death, the path that I've taken, where I end up." Her lips twitches slightly, "I suppose you can say the meaning of life itself. Why we end up meeting in the first place? Why I end up falling for guys that don't stay? Also, why I have to go through this endless cycle?" 

"We all cannot answer those questions to the fullest ability, however partially we can grow to understand it. Take for instances your first statement 'Death', the path that you've taken, you seem to be wondering how you ended up from point a to point b. It isn't simple, to figure it out, it just happens, just like the flow of water that runs down a mountain top." Adam commented softly, his fingers caress the bowl in front of him. "When I was young, I use to be so scared of death, a person that I love so dearly past away, I blame death for it, and I was so scared of it, but later on the feeling started to change dull down." 

"How?" Cassie whisper, "The pain in me leaves me numb, but it is still there…how did you make it stop?" 

"It doesn't stop, but it goes to where I don't even notice it, because I met a certain girl, that smile brightly at me, speaking soft words of thanks to me touching a part of me. It made things bearable, and in a way, I am glad." The former ranger commented softly, "You were the first one that open the door to me, that is how my path flow along where I met my other friends. If you didn't open that door, then I would have probably not have follow them, became friends with them." 

"You give me to much credit." Cassie retorted, her head lifted, "I am not worthy of your description, I was just a child." 

Sliding of cloth against the floor sounded in the tiny alcove until fingers gently brush her skin of her cheek, "Ah Cassie, you must have suffer greatly to feel that, and yet it could be a part of that insecure child." Pulling his hand back, "I'm sorry…" He stutters lightly, "I didn't mean to impose anything." 

"It's alright." Cassie mutters, then glances out to the gardens, the light flicker across the manmade lake, lanterns liter the other gazebo's that she spotted. "Somehow, I feel that you also are still a insecure child." 

The former ranger felt his lips twitch slightly, "I suppose we still are in our hearts, but Cassie, look at this way, think of it as a challenge, we only live for such a short time, so instead of stopping, we should go forward. The world is full of so much possibilities, we are actually more fortunate then most individuals, we are still healthy." 

"I am tired." The Pink Astro Ranger whispers, "Even if I go forward, I feel tired and weary, I don't have a clutch to grip on to help me along, as many people do. My life isn't full, Andros has someone, even TJ has someone he is seeing, so is Ashley even though she is blind to it. Who else do I have?" 

"Why do you need to depend on other's to feel better?" Adam whisper softly, "Why do you think they are complete is it because they have others?" 

"I want that too, I am jealous I admit it, they each have good characteristics that I envy that attract people to them. They are so happy, I want that too, but I don't have the refine qualities that they possess." The younger of the two stare far away, "I sometimes think I don't understand myself just like other's don't." 

"You think to much." The older blurted out, "Listen, think of it this way, each person themselves are a rice ball." The first thing that came to his mind, when he notice a monk carrying a tray with rice balls, that were to be given as lunch for the others that work in the area. 

"Rice ball?" Cassie made a face, "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh be quiet let me finish the story first." Satisfying that she obeys him slightly, even though she look ruffled from the 'be quiet'. "In a rice ball on their backs, they have a special item that make them taste different I suppose it is called a sugar plum or something. Anyways, that is the quality that they have, however it is stuck on their back, so when they see other rice balls they are able to see what they have on their back, therefore they envy those rice balls, since they themselves cannot see their own sugar plum on their own back." 

Raising her eyebrow slightly, "So your saying humans are rice balls that are unique in their own different way, and that people envy each other, since they cannot see these qualities since they are blind to it?" 

"Yes that is what I mean in the short version," he confesses, relieve that least she understood slightly. 

"Well I just have one more question." Noticing the nod of his head for her continue she took a breath. "Does that mean we humans really do got sugar plums stuck on our back, or are you saying that people are tasty in the cannibalistic sense?" She burst out in laughter at the confuse look that the former ranger was giving her. 

"Very funny." Adam mutters with a sigh. 

Cassie stops laughing, her cheeks red from the exertion, "I am sorry, but I can't help it." She pointed to his face, "The look on your face it was so priceless." 

Adam shook his head slightly, "At least your laughing at my expense." Leaning forward, he took a part of the long ribbon that she had tied around her pigtails, bring it to his lips he pressed it lightly, and then release it. "Just kidding," he whispers softly, then lean back. 

Swallowing reflexively at such an intimate gesture, she took a breath then lean back. "Don't do that…" 

"Why?" He looked innocently at her, quite pleased by the indication of the playful glint in his eyes. 

"Your acting like a prince." Cassie commented casually, then brush the ribbon back to place. "They don't exist anymore." She added more to herself, "At least in this time period." 

Amusement dance through Adam's chest at the display of self-comments, _She's still there that little girl I met. I can see that all she is doing is hiding, to protect herself, it is amazing someone like her isn't affected by all this evil in the world. What with quantrons, the forces of evil running around, and Zordon gone, I am glad that she isn't affected that much._ "They still exist in all of us, those princes, princess, to even the most affectionate royal line that you can think of. So Princess, do you still feel sad, or would you like to awaken your Frog Prince." 

"Um what?" Cassie confused, "Frog Prince?" She shriek in surprise, when she felt herself shifted until she was lean back on Adam's right arm, and her bottom was well place in his lap. _He changed, he isn't that shy boy anymore, this Adam has more bold approach, but before he wasn't this way. Why? _

"I have the spirit of the frog as my guide of wisdom." The former rangers voice spoke huskily in her ear. "I am a prince waiting for you to release me, by your hands Princess, so will you do it? Will you kiss this frog so that I can always be by your side…that way you won't be cold so that way, you would always be the Yuki Flower Princess that your Grandmother love so dearly." 

"How?" Cassie mumbles in shock, "How do you know my nickname by my grandmother?" Her eyes widen, "I don't understand, I really don't…" Involuntary her pupils dilated, when he leans more closely until his lips were almost press to hers, desire swamp her body making it involuntary jot with electricity. 

"Ah my Yuki Princess! Please don't be scared. I dreamt of dreams where she came, and told me your sorrows, and yet I wasn't allow to be release, due to my other self." His fingers caress the sensitive bundle of nerves at her neck causing shivers to go up and down her spin. 

"Other self?" Cassie was confused and delirious with the feelings that he was invoking in her. 

The former ranger seems darker somehow, "Yes, he and I are the same, but I am the one that holds the truth, I am the true spirit of himself the embodiment of wisdom of the Frog. I am his true self, even though he is scared to do things, I am here to help him, and he for me as well." He whispered until only she could hear him and only him. "We all have our dark side, good side, we all have our many faces that constructs us for who we are, just like how you hide your inner child, I was hidden in the folds of Adam Park. So many faces lay hidden in us, but only if we allow ourselves we can show glimpses to those that we care deeply about." 

"But Grandmother?" Cassie whispered, she trust him, she realized this immediately, knowing though instinct that he wouldn't hurt her. 

Adam laugh softly, "She told me, about you, of her love for you, that you would mourn her forever, she told me to help her Yuki Flower for you were waiting for me." He strokes her hair soothing the inner child in her, making her relax slightly. "So Princess. Would you let me stay by your side? Would you let me show you how I feel? If you're not ready I will await your answer, I would wait forever if you want me too." 

"Why now?" Cassie mumbles, "Are you certain you know enough about me to make the decision to stay by my side? What if you don't like me in the end? Would you leave me then?" 

"If you doubt my decision, then I would wait, if you want the time I will give it to you so that you get to know all of me as well vice versa. There is no rush, we have time, especially, if this is to fast for you." The former ranger smile, while stroking her face, "Don't fear, I'll be here. Just give us a chance, that is all I ask of you to let us have a chance in your life." 

Cassie closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry, if it isn't what you're looking for." 

"No, it is more for your giving us a chance and that is all I an hope for." Smiling he listen to the wind as he blow gently, faint words trail in it. 

_Be happy my children. Be happy again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger's do not belong to me; to be actual truthful I don't even remember whom they belong to anymore. Oh well, I just gotten into the mood to write a bit about them, so I am not necessary concern about details. I just write, to entertain my friend Jade, and other people, and fans. 

**Relationship:** Andros/Zhane relationship, it isn't graphic to tell you the bloody truth. However, if you cannot handle these types of relationship, please avoid at all cost, and don't take it out on me. 

**Note:** Another thing, I am not really following any continuum of PR, in fact most of the continuum has been screwed with so much, that I am not really concern about order that much like I use to be. -_- Not to mention minor details and all those things, I am more into making some dreams coming true. I also don't really care about pairing, I can write any sort of pairing even canon. So I don't really feel anything about the groups of screaming people about people have to be paired with whom. That is all I have to say, and that is that onto the story. 

**Chapter 4   
Creation of C.B. Twain**

_Is it pointless to sit here and watch someone that you careful so much hurting from something you said. I watch that individual that I hurt and I see them cry, even though they pretend that everything is fine._ The pen pose on the paper, slowly the black ranger set it down, he stare at the words, piles of crumple up papers lay strew all around his room. Pages of printed out paper lay in stacks here and there, the titles of books lay in one corner, while dirty plates stack one side of a table next to a computer that was on. 

Leaning his head, he stood up and stretched, it had been two years, when he started to write books, no one knew that he wrote romance novels, to poetry, not even his friends. It started two-years ago when he submitted a story to a contest, he spent only a couple of months on it, trying to make it perfect. He needed the money, his family wasn't doing well and his grandmother was sick, they needed the money. So he did what he could took odd jobs, while doing ranger duties to trying to earn what little money he could get. 

It was a small thankless job, until he won first place, then another contest, then scholarships were offered to him, and finally a publishing company that wanted to publish any of his work of art. They would pay him in full for them, if he like he would become a strong author, in the end he research them found out they were true to their word, they had authors of high quality and prestige that he have heard about. He read review from them about the company and the effect of this publishing press, he found out the pay they were receiving for the books. Feeling relieved, he accepted, but he drove a hard bargain on his first book, to get his feet wet. Then the ball started to roll, he kept on writing best-seller after best seller, until he had more then enough money to do what he like to do. His parents never knew where he got the money, they didn't even know, how he manage to do it, all he said was that he found a really good job in a company. 

They trusted him so they didn't say much or anything else, they loved him for he would do anything for them, and vice versa. So it went on, he hole up in his room typing day in day out, doing assignments for school, pushing out more books, sometimes if he was stressed out by his duties as a ranger, he would pour out his soul onto the pages. In a sense they were his haven his escape from the world, from a life, where all he would have is his friends, but it was a lonely existence, since he had no one to share it with him. 

A soft knock click through the doorway, "Hey Carlos, are you done yet? It is almost dinner time, you should eat." TJ's voice echo from the door with a clatter, when a familiar perky voice fill him with energy. 

"Carlos hurries up before Zhane eats a hole through the wall." Ashley giggle, slowly he got up to the door opening it, then shut the door behind him. 

"I am here I am here." The Black Astro Ranger put on his face while smirking, "So lets go eat." 

TJ glances at his friend noticing the black circles underneath his eyes, "Carlos you need to clean your room, I saw those dirty dishes, and are you eating okay or even sleeping?" 

Ashley bounces down the hallway, "Come on time to eat." Saving Carlos from replying from the Blue Astro Ranger's concern look, and question in a way sometimes Ashley was a God sent for her absent minded statements. 

They finally gather together around the table, observing his friends, he noted that Cassie wasn't among them, the red and silver ranger were sitting close together, while the yellow ranger flirted shamelessly with them. _I wonder if I am invisible. _Sliding into his seat, he took a plate from the table and started to pile it with food, constantly reminding himself he needs to eat Leeks to keep well. 

"Come on Zhane! We all can go to the movies together." The yellow ranger's voice cried aloud ensuring utter chaos. 

TJ kept on looking at the Black Astro Ranger, picking up his plate he pile it with food, while glancing back and forth. The tension grew until Carlos temper snaps at all the irritating noise. "Ashley Shut up and leave the two love birds alone!" His eyes narrowed sharply, "They are both homosexual, they aren't interested in girls, they are only interested in each other so snap out of it!" Everyone in the room froze to look at him, TJ worried more then ever, Ashley in shock and near tears, due to the fact Carlos yelled at her, Andros was looking at him gratefully for helping, while Zhane look at him in appraisal for being observant. He ignores them all, and stood up, "I lost my appetite excuse me." 

"TJ he is so mean!" The yellow ranger's voice wail loudly, "Why did he yell at me? Besides he was so mean when he call Zhane and Andros Gay, they aren't Gay!" 

The Blue Astro Ranger just shook his head, at the major denial that Ashley possessed at the fact that they are indeed homosexual, now that Carlos had clear the air. "Ashley breath! Have you been taking your pill?" 

"Um..no.." Ashley burst into tears again, "I forgot them back home." 

"Pills?" Zhane whispered in question. 

Andros just sighed, "Yea she takes a medication called Prozac, it helps her mental illness, returning her to somewhat semi orderly manner." 

"Ah okay." The Silver Ranger whispered, while watching the girl run around like crazy. "Is she safe like this?" 

"Not really, one time she almost blew up the ship, I've already told DECA to make that medication that she needed, so all we need to do is have TJ take her down there to take the medicine." The Red Ranger commented, while looking at TJ, whom nod his head and sighed. 

"I haven't eat yet, but to keep your precious ship safe, I'll do my duty." Smirking at Andros, TJ grab onto Ashley's arm and tug her toward the Medical Bay, "Come on Ashley time for medicine." 

"But I don't want Medicine." The yellow ranger whined through the hallway, by this time Carlos made it back to his sanctuary, where only he was left inside a world of escape. He didn't notice the workaholic trait that continuously appears in his life, the book only matter for now. Sitting down, he glanced over his notes, then pick up the keyboard, typing sounds echo through his room. *Click* 

~*~*~*~*~ 

TJ sat down back at the table where the food still he was glad that he decided to sedate Ashley after giving her the medicine. Eating a bit, his eyes shifted toward the other plate of Carlos's untouched food. He was worry about his friend, standing up after he had his fill, he gather the plate, and move toward where the Black Ranger's room was located at, he didn't think it was right that he was skipping his dinner. 

Walking until he stood in front of his friend's room, he heard the continuous clicks of the keyboard. _His still up? I wonder if he is still doing homework._ Cautiously he knocks on the door, "Carlos it is TJ, I brought your food to you." 

Shuffle was heard then the door creak open to reveal a messy looking Carlos, his hair was this way and that, "I am not really hungry TJ." 

"You're going to eat it, and I am going to stay until you finish it." Pushing his way through he stood inside the room, "Why is your room so messy?" Picking up a book, he smiles at his friend, "With whole bunch of romance novels, and even poems, Carlos are you trying to find a girlfriend?" 

The youth shook his head, "No," Shutting the door resigning to the fact he won't get any work done, he sat down and started to eat his left over dinner. 

"Oh you even have writing books, this is interesting Carlos I never knew you had these types of interest." Eyeing the book the blue ranger stop at each title examining, "You sure like that Author C.B. Twain." His eyes trail over to the poems, "The same author writes poems, I never knew that, though I know in high school our teacher is making us read some of his literature pieces." 

"Well, it is a thing to do, after all it is better then watching the tube all the time." Carlos mumbles while taking a sip of the ice tea. 

The Blue Ranger walked over and pick up some pages, he drop them down, in shock when he saw the name of C.B. Twain marked on the covers. "Carlos? Is this why you're always in your room?" 

"It's something to do." The younger ranger commented softly, "It's also something I am good at." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" TJ asked slightly hurt, at the fact his friend kept a secret for this long about the fact he was a famous author. 

Shrugging slightly, while laying back a bit on his chair he rub his temple. "Look TJ, I like being unknown author, you see I like being treated as just Carlos. How would you like it if you have people swarming all over you, calling you to work on what so on so forth? I wouldn't have any peace let alone the fact of our daytime job to save the world every day." Picking up a few books, he places them back into their original slots. 

"Why then? Why Romance Novels, to literature art works, to Poetry?" TJ mumbles softly, "What led you to this path?" 

"One of my relatives were sick, she didn't have insurance to cover for all the major cost," Carlos whisper, "so I started to work, it wasn't enough so I started to go for scholarships to contests writing, until I won them, and I kept on going until a publishing company contacted me. After that I made a deal, I'll write my books would be publish and bought by them, I would use a alias, so that way it would give me privacy." 

"I never known, I am sorry for not being there man." TJ pet his friend on the shoulder, "I guess I spoil your secret identity on this." 

"Its nothing I wanted someone to know, I was growing tired, even I can tell in my poetry." Hopping on his bed he lay slightly, "I am tired TJ, very tired, I don't have to keep on doing these works all the time, but it is the only thing I am good at." Laughing a bit brown eyes met black eyes. "It would have been funny also to see Mr. Kaplan's face if he knew it was me writing the books, then again, it was funny that I was the one to insult my own work." 

"Was it because you were embarrassed?" TJ look puzzled. 

"Partly the other thing is that I didn't think I did a good job, it is only a small segment of my past, what I see, sort of like old pictures." Carlos clasp his hands together, "I didn't want to be one of those people that have tons of alias, I just wanted to use one name, one that would show that the individual behind the puppet of a name would be able to continue onward. I came up with the name out of no where, I also needed something that would reflect a different person." Pausing in thought, "I suppose when I am C.B. Twain I am a difference person, sometimes I could pretend that I am the one that created those story, and that it was a great secret." 

"It seems like a great secret to me." TJ smile, "But I do wish you would eat more, also get out more, if you keep this up you would get sick from staying in one place. Even though we fight almost everyday, I sometimes thing that what if you didn't have that, then would you be very unhealthy." 

"It's not like I am not losing my figure TJ." Carlos grossed in faint amusement, "What are you afraid that I would lose my curvaceous figure." 

Teasing his friend the elder jokingly replied, "No I am more afraid that you might add more curves on it like a pot belly." 

"Very Funny." Snorting, he pulls his blanket over his head; "Don't let the door bump your rear when you go out. Night." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Does it hurt?" Dark Chase clamp his hand onto the wound, pressing onto it trying to keep the blood from springing forward, blood stained the floor, while he look at this brave soul before him. _

Kit March grimaces in pain, her bodily was weary exhausted from the waves of pain that flood through the bullet hole wound. "Slightly." Biting her lips, she clench her hand on the muscular figure, "You should leave me here Dark, they are coming, you have to get the antidote to Irene, she deserves a chance." 

It wasn't right, he didn't want to leave her especially after all they had been through, and "It doesn't feel right I can't do that." It was a life and death situation, the moral dilemma ran through his mind, leave her to die or carry her, and risk being caught. If they were caught, he knew that Irene would die if he didn't get the antidote to them, then it would have been pointless to the whole mission. 

"You have to leave they need you, I am glad to serve my country." March smile, "Just go Chase, this is a war millions are depending on what we obtained. Just go." 

Duty over the kindred spirit that he found in this women, in this soldier, "Stay alive, I'll be back I promise." Dark vowed, as he drag her to a hidden recessive of the tunnel, his fingers tremble slightly, as he press his jacket around her, leaving a flash light, and some ration bar. "Stay alive, Kit." Brushing his hand he pressed it against her lips, then crept away going down the end of the tunnel and disappear away. 

Kit simply found it ironic that she ended up in this position, but true to her word, the blood slowly leaked from her wounds, she never regret meeting that man. 'Mother' she thought with a small smile spread on her lips, 'I met a person that you would have been proud to call friend, if you were alive now.' Hours ticked by, yet she didn't notice, easing her breath she breath in and out, trying to keep conscious, but the lose of blood drag her downward into a abyss of darkness. Before she descend totally, she heard faint echoes in the corridor, sounds of foot step etch closer to where she was located at, 'at least I won't be awake when they take me,' was her last thoughts. 

Carlos lean back, rubbing his neck pops, and cracking noises echo through his body, when he stretched wincing at the tension in his shoulder, and back that protested at him for sitting in one spot so long. Smiling he pressed his finger on the new scenario of books he started to write about. The picture that he requested to be created sat on top of the first 200 pages of the book, a delicate spyglass with vials lined up on the cover and a glove. It was really a work of art noting that he should probably send a letter to thank the creator of such a cover; he made a note of it. _Who ever thought I would expand my writing to action with a twist of conspiracy and romance._ He laughs softly in amusement; his fingers trace the cover where the words lay in fine gold print. 'Duty Calleth Thee.' 

Quaint was a good word to put it, elegantly, and refine, his eyes trail on, for years he dreamt of dreams, now he is achieving a young writer of all things, but the passion for these types of books came from his grandmother. She was the one that gave him a copy of Tom Sawyer written by Mark Twain, that was where the creation of his alias came into play. He always admired the quick wit, with dry humor, that Twain possess in his writing; it also idolizes the sense of adventure, with the childish imagination of gaining something more. C.B. were the initials that came into mind at the time. He didn't want them to find out who he was, sure, he only wrote those initials with the last name, but it was catchy, and now it was world wide known. 

However, it wasn't just that which brought him more fame, it was the knowledge of the public that the author use a alias, and that he didn't want to be known, he heard images, and reviews to talks that the publishers and his editors gave during the signings and the publicities of each of his work. June Daily his romance novel editor was delighted that he would expand his writing skills to other categories. When he went to poetry, she was happier then ever, that is when she introduce him to the editor for poetry Rachel Summers, later on each topic category their had to be a professional that range in those area's to edit. Then the next few more editors for literature, science fiction, mystery, horror, kids fiction, and now the action suspense thrillers, which gave him an honest to goodness challenge, however all of these editors were underneath a iron lock contract to know reveal who he was, if they did it would result in heavy penalties. 

If only his editors knew that he sometimes diddle dabble around in the fan fiction world reading stories to get some ideas for his next book. Ironic that he would, get inspirations by those that wrote for pleasure instead of profit, but then in a ironic sort of twist he enjoy the pleasure of writing too, not just for profit. 

Drifting a bit, he stood up, saving the work he had he turn off the computer that was password encrypted heavily. Stretching, he walk out of the door in search of food, on his way out, he notice Zhane and Andros running around with their dolphin dolls under their arms. They were talking like usual, with a swish of the toy's tail they disappear into another room. Rubbing his eyes he just shook his head, "I wonder what is going on…" 

Immediately he regretted those words, when Ashley ran out, a large teddy bear in vertical stripes of yellow and black pattern in her arms she screams out loudly. "Hey you get back here! You still haven't said good night to Bobbi my bear!" Running into the other room to the side of where the other two fled, a paper with the words of kick me stuck to the back of her shirt. 

"I wonder if she forgot to take her Prozac again." Carlos pondered, then walked onward, he immediately enters the other room, to see Cassie running down the hallway, her hair curly and bouncy like the description of Elizabeth from Jane Austin, 'Pride and Prejudice', except the girl as Asian and had longer hair. 

His predecessor of the turbo powers named Adam appeared in front of him smiling on his head was a red hat with Tom and Jerry on it. "Hi Carlos, sorry but I got to catch Cassie or else I lose the bet. Bye!" With that he jetted off like a little kid, in his hand he held something that resembles a pin pong paddle. 

"Is it just me or has this ship turn totally mad?" Carlos shook his head, then walked onward bumping into TJ, he stop and stared at the Blue Astro Ranger in shock. 

Standing in front of him was TJ in a baby bunny suit with long bunny ears that resembles Bugs Bunny. "Eh what's up Doc." TJ said noticing the widen eyes of his friend, while looking around for something. "Have you seen my baseball bat?" 

The Black Astro Ranger manages to gather his wit around him and choke out the answer. "I thought it was in your room." 

"Thanks a lot, Doc." With that, the Blue Astro Ranger hopped away, yes, he actually hoped away. 

When he was in the cafeteria of the ship he order his food, placing it on the tray, he decided to stay in his room for his safety not to mention his sanity. Even though he was an author this was just to plain freaky for him to handle, it didn't make sense at all. Sure he could believe Ashley acting that way, when she forgot to take her pills, but the other's unless someone was playing a cruel joke, and the last time he check it wasn't April Fools day, then what could all this be about? 

By the end of the day, he was back in his room holed up eating soup, and other snacks that he manage to con DECA into letting him have. A knock was on his door, standing in front of him was TJ once again dressed in the bunny suit. 

"Hi Carlos, I need to borrow your glove, turns out Jason couldn't find most of the gloves, since Rocky ended up losing them." TJ commented. 

"TJ…can you tell me something before I lend you anything?" Carlos asked his curiosity peek slightly. 

"Sure." TJ glances at the clock, "but can we make this quick I am quite late." 

Nodding his head in agreement, he searches through his closet, "Well why exactly are you dressed like the eastern bunny? How come Adam is on the ship carrying a Ping Pong Paddle, why is Ashley chasing after Andros and Zhane with a ugly bear, and what is with them carrying those stuff animals of theirs?" 

The teen laugh softly, "Oh that, I am sorry, it must have been a shock since you were in your room all day, you probably didn't check the board in the mess hall that told you what we all were doing. Well let me start then, I am going to be handing out balloons for a little girl's birthday party, then I will be taking it off, and playing baseball with the little league. Jason and Rocky will be there and that is why we need the baseball equipment since we are short a few gloves. Today is after all, Mentor week, where we spend the entire time with the kids in Angel Grove Park. Cassie and Adam are on the list to play ping-pong with the little kids that are interested while chaperoning them, until Kat and Tanya comes to take over. Andros and Zhane are spending time together, Ashley still doesn't believe they are gay so that is why she is chasing them." He smile faintly in amusement, "Since you were inside you didn't notice what day it was, not to mention you didn't volunteer and you were busy working on your stuff." 

Throwing the glove at TJ, the Black Astro Ranger laugh softly, "Well at least I know that I am still sane, when I walk out and saw the whole crew acting weird, I thought I walked into the twilight zone." 

"Nah! It's just us being active with the community that is all, so how long until you finish this book so that you can spend time with us?" TJ stated concern now, "Also did you eat?" 

Nodding his head slightly, "Yes mother I did eat all my veggies, also I am going to take a nap, as for the book give me three more days, and I should be done I just need to tie things together, and add a bit more drama, and I am done." 

"I don't know how you do it man." TJ said truthfully, "well give me a call when your on your break we sort of miss you." 

"Thanks a lot." Carlos smiles, "Go on the kids are waiting for you." 

"Alright see you later, doc." TJ wink then jog down the hallway. "I'm late I'm late." He called out with laughter, then slide down to the jump gate. 

Carlos smiles, "Alice in Wonderland scenario only he would try such a stupid thing now." With that he went back to complete his book so that way he could be able to finally get some sleep, midway through his typing he heard a screech of Ashley screaming for the other two. "It won't ever be dull in this world." His lips twitches, "Oh well it makes better for the book." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Power Ranger's do not belong to me; to be actual truthful I don't even remember whom they belong to anymore. Oh well, I just gotten into the mood to write a bit about them, so I am not necessary concern about details. I just write, to entertain my friend Jade, and other people, and fans. 

**Relationship:** Andros/Zhane relationship, it isn't graphic to tell you the bloody truth. However, if you cannot handle these types of relationship, please avoid at all cost, and don't take it out on me. 

**Note:** Another thing, I am not really following any continuum of PR, in fact most of the continuum has been screwed with so much, that I am not really concern about order that much like I use to be. -_- Not to mention minor details and all those things, I am more into making some dreams coming true. I also don't really care about pairing, I can write any sort of pairing even canon. So I don't really feel anything about the groups of screaming people about people have to be paired with whom. That is all I have to say, and that is that onto the story. 

**Chapter 5   
Deeper Side of Pastel Ashes**

_I let people see what they want to see. However, they don't know the deeper side of me, but I want them to notice me, so I act to be that person, that they would have no choice but to deal with. _~ Ashley Yellow Astro Ranger 

It was cold outside in Angel Park Cemetery, a yellow clad teen sat on one of the tombstones staring out at the stars that light up the sky. It was the only time that she could find time to reflect on this day, the day her half brother ended up dying. Hand smoothing against the granite stone that was cold to the touch, the words etched on the surface was Chris Hammond, Beloved Son of Luke and Merry Bell Hammond. 

Eyes distance until tears spilled over the surface until it drips onto the soil grave of grass. Flowers of difference roses were place in the vase, "I am sorry Chris," her voice choked up, "I am sorry that I was unable to protect you, against him." 

~*~*~*~*~* 

_When Ashley was five her biological father George Darlin had been arrested for spousal and child abuse. Her mother Merry Bell Darlin ended up divorcing George; she was quite a mess from the onslaught of abuse from her ex-husband. It was evidently clear that five year old Ashley also didn't come out of the experience unscarred, rather the child face several emotional trauma. _

When Merry Bell met Luke in a bookstore they were attracted to each other, they later on gotten married, founding a stable environment for Ashley. Chris was born to them, when Ashley was seven; they grew together, and love each other deeply. Chris looked up to Ashley, while the girl dotted on him, they were everything together, they all moved to Angel Grove since Luke had obtained a new job in that area. So they move there, when both parents were gone, they had a neighbors watch over both children. However, unknown to them that George Darlin had been release from jail and had tracked down where his begotten child and former wife were located at enrage to discover another child, which belong to his ex-wife and another man. 

George kidnapped Chris and Ashley taking them away, the neighbor Harriet put up a fight, but in the end was beaten up, she manage to call the police. When the police reach the vicinity the children were gone. It took five days for the police to finally locate the kidnap children. However, to the police discover they found a half starved Ashley holding the dead body of her half brother, he was severely beaten to death, the girl also suffered severe trauma emotionally, her body also suffered physical beaten. As for Mr. Darlin, he was found dead a scissor was embedded in his heart. Blood was also found on the hands of the girl, that match that of the George Darlin, she was bought to Angel Grove Hospital to be treated for her wounds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashley trembles slightly, while her hands smooth the stones, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't fast enough Chris. I would have killed the bastard earlier before he gotten to you, I'm sorry." 

Hands trembling, she kneel down next to the tombstone, "you were everything to me little brother. Please tell me, what I can do to redeem myself." Sobs racket her body, "It should have been me, I should have been the one to die." 

A hand grip onto her shoulder, "Do you honestly believe that Ash?" The familiar voice of Carlos trails a bit to her conscious. 

"Carlie?" Ashley sobs, then turn around to hug tight onto him. "Why? Now?" Tears drip down her cheeks. 

"I should have known why you were acting more weirder," Carlos whispered slightly, "Oh Ashley I am sorry, I was so busy with my schedule that I didn't see what was going on with you. It should have been evidently clear that you were suffering that you wanted help when you started to use that teddy bear of Chris to chase after the others." 

"Carlie." The Yellow Astro Ranger whispered brokenly, "I'm scare Carlie, I'm so scared, I don't want to be alone. Chris is gone, I killed Daddy, Mom and Lucie doesn't see me. I only wanted them to pay attention to me Carlie I didn't mean any harm." Her figure cringes slightly then cowered against his warm heat. "I don't know what to do Carlie, I miss Chris, I want Chris back, he always pay attention to me." 

"Shhh Ash, I am here so is Chris, you just can't see him, but every time you remember the happy things you did together, then he is right here beside you." The Black Astro Ranger made friends with Ashley and Chris when they first moved down; they were across the street neighbors. When the kidnapping happens, he was away to visit some cousins with his parents, so he didn't know what happen until he looked at the news. 

Ashley shivered a little bit, "How are you so certain he would be with me when I remember things we did?" 

"Oh Ash," Carlos whispered in sorrow, "He is there alright, like the wind, you can feel the wind yet you cannot see it." 

"It isn't right Carlie." The yellow ranger cried out in pain, "I am not insane Carlie you know that right?" Her fingers trembles against the arms that wrapped around her, "I only wanted you to remember me that is all." 

The black ranger rub the soft brown curls a bit, "Ash I remember you, I know your not insane, but don't be this way anymore. Chris, wouldn't like you to mourn for him forever." He soothed the distraught teenager, while feeling her nails bit into his arms, the pressure hard and rough. 

"Don't patronize me Carlie! Damn it! Stop babying me, this isn't what I want, you know that." Hiccupping she felt Carlos chuckle softly. 

"I'm not. I just want you to feel better, honestly Ash, we've been together for how long, I've watch over you, I am proud of you, for who you are becoming, I know you miss Chris." A breezes push against the leaves of the trees swaying them, "Ash you are a very strong woman, you've gotten over monster attacks, boogieman that hid underneath your bed, to even my awful jokes on fire hazards." This prompted a laugh from his best friend, "you're my best friend, and I love you, if you need me you can call on me. You even can call on the others you know that." 

Ashley smiles slightly, "Thank you. I'm sorry, if I acted way out of character on the ship." Eyes downcast, "I thought it would make people notice me, if I pretended to be on Prozac. I even though it would have been a funny joke." 

"Why did you think I didn't let them know you didn't need Prozac?" Carlos shakes his head a bit, "Though I don't see what is with that whole stunt of almost blowing up the ship." 

"Oh didn't you know? That was DECA's idea, she wanted to get back at Andros, and so she told me to do it." The yellow ranger giggles, "She is one heck of a deal player." 

"I swear AI's are a pain in the rear, especially that one, last evening she created some weirdo food that made TJ run away in a flash." He shudders at the memory, "I can't believe Zhane could stomach that stuff." 

Stiffening a bit in his arms, curious brown eyes look up into the dark hair teen, "Say Carlos you're not going to break your promise now are you?" Her fingers curl a bit around the muscular arm, her voice was serious, when she drop the façade of calling Carlie. 

"I don't break my promises Ash, you know me, unless something happen to me like I was killed or maybe I got hurt." Winking a bit to let her know he was teasing, "Honestly Ash, I'll be there like I have always been to help you." 

"I wish people were like you Carlie." Going back to the little girl routine, "My boy friend doesn't seem to treat me as good as you do." 

Noticing the tears that were creeping back into the younger of the two, Carlos petted her back rubbing it, "Ash, I really don't understand why you would go with Brandon. He never did treat you right, sure he is the foot ball captain so on so forth, but still…you deserve better then him." 

Ashley lower her head even more, "cause no one wants me, and you were to busy to notice me, I even try to get Andros to notice me, but he doesn't want me." Her lips tremble slightly, "I didn't want to be alone anymore Carlie." 

The black Astro ranger shook his head slightly, while sliding a bit to pull Ashley's chin up. "Ashley, that isn't a good reason to go out with that guy, besides I heard something about him, which makes me worry even more about you." 

"What do you mean?" Jerking a bit, at the thought of something wrong, with her new boyfriend, she knew that Carlos wouldn't lie to her, he always was trying to help her, however could she take another heart ache? 

"Ash! Brandon's been cheating on you, he well he isn't really into girls, he is gay, Brandon has been going out with his best friend name Mike." Feeling strained a bit about telling this sort of truth that would end up injuring his bests friends female pride. "There also are rumors that he is also selling some stuff, that would get him into a whole lot of trouble." 

"I see." Ashley whispered, "So he is only dating me for image, but he is really homosexual, that explains a few things." Calm as the wind, Carlos felt a bit nervous at this unnatural calmness around his friend. 

"Many of us wanted to tell you, but you were so happy, and I, well I didn't want to hurt you because of this truth." Eyes shifting slightly to the right, "I also didn't want to make myself seem selfish, though I was jealous a bit." 

"Jealous?" Astonishment finally replaced the eerie calmness. "What do you have to be jealous of Carlos?" Noting that her friend seems to have lost quite a bit of weight, perhaps he wasn't eating right. 

Taking a deep breath Carlos lifted his head to look into those caring orbs, "I was jealous because he had you. That he could be close to you in that way, that he could hold you, while I am on the other side watching it." It hurt the thought of losing his friend, to be denied everything that he was, to watch her walk away from him to another. "It is selfish to want that, to hope that one day you will look at me and want me in the more then friend fashion." 

It was a surprise; inwardly the yellow ranger was beating herself up for not noticing the signs from her friend, since she so bent on her pathetic life. After all her friend use to look at her strangely, he also went out of his way to help her, not to mention he was really over protected of her when she had trouble with some of the guys in high school. Yet the biggest question is does she want him in that way or not, "Could you give me a little bit of time?" Knowing inwardly that she probably sliced her friend in two by that admission, yet she didn't want to rush things, after all she just discovers her boy friend was into guys. 

Carlos just smiled at her; he knew that his friend was confused; after all, she had so much happen to her in a span of few minutes. "I understand." Though it didn't mean that he wasn't hurting from the slight remote answer, but it was all he could hope for from a circumstance like this. "I'll wait for your answer, but don't worry, take your time. I've been waiting for a while, I can still wait." Noticing that Ashley shoulder deflated a bit from the rush of relief, she was feeling. "For now, lets enjoy the stars." 

The black ranger pick up his friends hand and held it, they both glance up at the sky watching the stars twinkle in the midnight star. 


End file.
